


Sunday Candy

by FantasticShaolin



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticShaolin/pseuds/FantasticShaolin
Summary: Shao liked how Zeke's fro tickled his bare legs, he liked how when Zeke breathed he could feel it, and he also liked how Zeke didn't think any of this was weird at all.





	1. Smoke Break

               Summer's were really hot inside Shaolin's run down "palace". Horribly warm. He didn't have air conditioning, only a small fan. Due to this most the time he walked around in boxers and a t-shirt. It's not like it really mattered, nobody who came over seemed to care much. Most people in the Bronx at this time of the year were walking around  half naked anyway. 

                The person who visited him the most was (of course) Zeke. He'd come over as soon as he left school, always excited to be in Shaolin's presence. Shao would never admit it, but he enjoyed Zeke's presence just as much. Zeke genuinely seemed as if he gave a fuck, and Shaolin wasn't sure how to respond to such a gesture. He always tried to be calm and collected but around Zeke, the dj knew his facade faltered. It was embarrassing, and it made Shao feel like he was weak.  It got to the point he tried to become distant, avoiding the taller teen at all cost.  When he finally had to face Zeke's quivering lip and hurt eyes asking him "The fuck you avoiding me fo?" his heart dropped.

               Of course the dj made up some bullshit excuse, claiming it wasn't something he did consciously. After seeing Zeke so upset though, let's just say Shao never pulled something like that again. He hated to see such a beautiful soul frown. He brushed off those soft thoughts immediately, ashamed of letting his mind wander into such territory. 

             One late afternoon in summer Zeke came happily barging into the temple, no need to even knock anymore. He came over every day at around this time, so it was never surprising. Shao was spread out on his run down couch, joint in hand, trying to ignore the summer heat. Ezekiel gave that iconic gapped tooth smile, taking in the sight in front of him. Shaolin's dark skin glistened with sweat in the suns harsh rays. Zeke thought he looked like a milky dark carmel. Beautiful. He was someone the wordsmith could write poems about forever and never grow bored of. Lost in thought he came back to reality with the words, "Fuck you lookin at,B?" 

                Zeke let out a harsh chuckle, plopping down on the squeaky couch next to his conductor. "I'm lookin' at you." Shao rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the underlying suggestiveness of Zeke's statement, and handed the afro boy his joint. 

                 Shaolin took great care whenever passing to the younger male, always making sure not to let their fingers touch. Although Books always managed to make it happen anyway. 

                Shaolin tried not to think about how Books hands were soft, how they were the color of honey, how much he wanted to hold them in his own. He sighed, watching Zeke take a puff and then pass. Shao took it,inhaling the musty substance then exhaling smoke out of both his nostrils and mouth. The other male watched the sight, looking at the face Shao made as he was taking a hit. It was so angelic, the calm breeze during a nice summer day. Shaolin noticed the boy staring, clearly spaced out. "What bitch got you all dreamy eyed? Lookin' like you in love or some shit." 

                     All Ezekiel could respond to that with was another throaty chuckle, changing the topic soon after. The two boys smoked and talked for a while; speaking of plans for future rhymes and rhythms or simple things like how Books day at school went. They could speak to each other for hours without a shred of boredom.

                    Eventually Zeke decided he was tired of sitting and made himself comfortable by sprawling his lanky body out on the couch; feet dangling off the armrest, head in Shaolin's lap. Shao was shocked at how careless the action was but tried to remain calm. He joked with a toothy smile to try to mask his nerves."Guess you only come ova' here to use me as a pillow, huh?" 

                   "Fo' sure, Shaolin Fantastic's sweaty ass legs, in this summer heat, is the best place to be in all of the Bronx." Zeke sarcastically said back, clearly joking, with that wide mouthed smile once again. 

                 "You lucky we tight, B. You should feel privileged to have yo' head there. Ain't no place better." Shao responded grinning. Books began laughing, repeating a mumble of "You right, you right."   

                  Shao liked how Zeke's fro tickled his bare legs, he liked how when Zeke breathed he could feel it, and he also liked how Zeke didn't think any of this was weird at all. This is just something friends did, they were just chilling. Even if Shaolin wished it was more than that. But Zeke had Mylene, and she was much better than Shaolin would ever be. Mylene Cruz had it all; talent, spirit, education, and looks. Shao couldn't even come close to compare. To even utter "Shaolin Fantastic" in a sentence with Mylene's name seemed like a sin, as if Shao was a filth nobody could wash off. The dj frowned, reminding himself how little he was compared to Zeke. 

                They sat in comfortable silence for some time until Books broke it with his low, somewhat raspy voice. "Aye, Shao?" Shao put his attention to the other male, waiting for him to continue. "I was thinking bout seeing that new Kung Fu movie morrow' night. Wonderin' if you wanna to come?" Zeke was actually somewhat nervous to ask the question oddly. He hoped it didn't make things awkward.

                     Shao's heart raced, his head spinned. He knew Zeke didn't mean anything weird by the question but It still gave him butterflies. He didn't want to seem too eager and hoped his excitement didn't show in his face. "Shouldn't you be takin yo' butterscotch queen?" Was all Shaolin bitterly said.

               "I can't treat my mans every once in a while?" Zeke questioned, a goofy look on his face. My mans. Shao smiled real big  at that, wanting so bad to feel the sweet lips that uttered such a phrase. Although as soon as that thought crossed the dj's mind, it was quickly shaken out. 

                "Yeah, Books course I'll go wit you."  They spent the rest of the night talking sweetly to each other until they both fell asleep, Zeke's head still in the other teens lap.


	2. Thinkin Bout You

             The next day Zeke woke up, confused where he was for a moment. He felt warm. More warm than usual. He had fallen asleep on Shao's couch, their legs jumbled together and their arms wrapped around one another. Zeke was embarrassed at how his head had been resting on his best friends chest. Of course he didn't mind it at all though. 

                Shao was still sleeping, he looked so peaceful. Zeke was honestly surprised to see the usually explosive male as still as a statue. His only movements being his chest going up and down and a small quiver of his soft lips. It was breathtaking.Unfortunately the younger teen had school today as much as he would love to stay here and stare at his man. 

               He carefully tried to maneuver out of the knot of limbs. Once he managed to, missing the warmth even in this summer heat, he walked to Shao's bathroom and  began to get ready. He already had started keeping his stuff here; toothbrushes, clothes, notebooks, etc. Zeke basically lived with Shao if he was being honest. His tìa wasn't too happy with the fact that her boy was never home, but he managed to sweet talk her every time. She allowed him to stay at Shaolin's place under two conditions. The first being he had to show up to school everyday. On time too. The second being that she gets to meet "This Shaolin Fantastic guy" soon. Zeke agreed obviously, although Zeke has yet to follow through with the second part.

                       Zeke left the bathroom finding Shaolin sitting up on the couch, cup of water in hand. He was obviously still tired. It was apparent in both his face and voice. "Mornin' Books." 

       "Did I wake you?"  
          
         "Nahh, gotta be up anyway. Les Inferno." 

           Zeke frowned at those two words. He hated them, he hated hearing the clubs name on Shao's tongue. It was a poison and he could tell everytime Shao went there, it killed the dj more and more. "You need to get out of that shit." 

            "That's the only way we making money B." Shao bitterly shot back. He was trying not be upset but Books always said phrases like "get out of it" as if it was that simple. Shao was tied to the place forever, there was an invisible chain around his ankle. Of course he wanted to get out, but it wasn't that simple. Dreamin' about escape was just a fake paradise. 

              "I ain't gonna argue wit you about this right now nigga." Zeke scoffed as he tied his shoes and rolled his eyes. He could tell the topic was making Shao anxious anyway.   

               Shao led Zeke to the door like he did every morning. Instead of heading straight out, Zeke stopped to put his hand on Shao's shoulder. His long fingers were so warm Shao swore they were burning a hole in the his shirt. "I aint mean to make you upset, Shao." 

              "You ain't 'make me upset'. I want to be done with this hustling shit too, but it's not that simple Books." 

                  Zeke frowned, understanding that was the painful truth. It didn't deter him from assuring his man anyway. "I know. We gonna get you out of there soon. I promise I will." Zeke gave Shao's shoulder a squeeze. They both gave each other starry eyed grins, before Zeke said his goodbyes and confirmed they were still seeing a movie tonight. 

                   They both went their separate ways. The taller of the duo headed to finish up one of his last weeks of school until he was out for summer break. Shao of course went to the equivalent of hell, either there to sell drugs or let Fat Annie's hands linger all over his body.  Of course Shao fucking hated it but he grew numb eventually. Doing this stuff came as natural as breathing by now. 

                     He hated the fact he thought this shit was normal. Zeke would probably call him disgusting. Zeke. Shao thought about him often when he was numb. The only thing keeping him going today was that big headed gapped toothed boy. Shao knew he was growing soft the more and more he was around Zeke. Freaking out over someone touching his shoulder wasn't something Shaolin typically would do. Shao was finally understanding that he was in deep with goofy ass Ezekiel Figuero.


	3. Acting Up

             When Shao got back to his temple Zeke was already already there.They greeted each other and Shao apologized for being late. They were out the door just as quick as they entered.  
    
            The duo walked the familiar streets of the Bronx, admiring all the beauty around them. Things the folks from Manhattan would label dirty were things the people of the Bronx admired. The graffiti that lined the walls of buildings. All the young people who walked down the street, expressing theirselves in a variety of ways. These things made everything here seem free, even if it was really the exact opposite. 

                  They were walking so close together that their shoulders rubbed and their elbows bumped. If they got any closer they'd become one, Shao thought to himself.

                   Zeke decided it wouldn't hurt to break the silence. "Aye Shao,my tìa really wants to meet you."

         "Why the fuck would she want that?"  
     
                   Zeke grinned, wrapping his arm around Shao's shoulders. "Cause' she wants to meet the person who is keeping her boy occupied all the time."  
    
                    Shao snorted. "That's some corny shit, B." He flashed a big smile, gums and all. "I'd love to meet the person who raised yo' goofy ass though."

                      The taller of the two laughed and they continued their childish small talk until they reached the cinema. Inside, not surprisingly, was Dizzee with the white boy he always talked about.  The two were inseparable, gushing over each other at every opportunity.

                 Dizzee was actually the one who suggested Zeke take Shao to the movies, telling him it would be good for their "friendship". Of course Dizzee said friendship in a knowing tone, although Zeke was blind to that fact.

                Shao and Zeke approached them, having time to spare before the film started. Dizzee and the boy were holding hands as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Not to mention the fact that they both seemed absolutely infatuated with each other.  

                       "Ezekiellll." Dizzee greeted, doing their weird handshake and then bumping shoulders. He greeted Shao in a similar fashion."This is my boyfriend,Thor." Shao's eyes grew a little wide at this statement. He was in total disbelief. All Zeke did was smile and introduce himself to the blonde, not showing a shred of shock. Once small talk was over, Shao and Zeke bought tickets and headed into the correct room. Neither of them brought up anything relating to Dizzee nor Thor.

                         They sat side by side in the highest seats all the way in the back row. Zeke insisted. Shaolin wasn't sure why, but he wasn't going to complain. Zeke was the one who paid for the tickets anyway. Shao felt bad of course, but Zeke said this was "his treat". He also offered to buy snacks. And drinks for that matter. They were both hungry but Shao didn't want to waste anymore of Zeke's money so they came to an agreement. After the movie was over they'd go back to Zeke's house for dinner, killing two birds with one stone.  

               Zeke wasn't a huge fan of Kung fu movies, but he knew Shao loved them. Which was exactly why he took his man here. Shao was so interested in the movie though, clearly he was fully immersed. Zeke wondered if the dj would even notice if he sneaked a touch. Finally about an hour into the movie,using all his courage, Zeke snaked his hand close to Shao's inner thigh. Shaolin couldn't control the shocked gasp that left his lips, or the way his breath hitched. Zeke liked the response, so he squeezed Shao's thigh softly. It resulted in a breathless "Zeke"to leave the older teens lips. "Hm?" Of course Zeke played dumb, his gapped tooth smile still visible even in such a dark room. 

                Shao couldn't pay attention to the movie much after that, especially since Zeke's long fingers remained on him. Occasionally Shao could feel the other male softly rub or creep further up his leg. Such a soothing action still gave the dj chills, making him bite his lip to stay calm. Zeke never went too far though, knowing where to stop. Zeke didn't want to do anything that would make the other male too uncomfortable. Shao noticed this and it made him feel warm inside. Zeke made him feel so safe.

                When the movie was over they both got up, legs feeling like jello, and made their way back into the lobby. Shao was too embarrassed to talk, so his wordsmith spoke first. "Did you enjoy the movie?" 

                  "Couldn't really pay much attention to it." Shao scoffed, not bothered by that fact at all.

            "Why's that?" Zeke teased.  
   
                  Shaolin rolled his eyes with a laugh. "Cause yo' ass was touchin' all up on me and shit." 

             "Don't act like you didn't enjoy it." 

                  "Maybe I did." Shao's eyes widened, not meaning to allow those words to escape his lips. Zeke's corny ass raised an eyebrow, smirk on his face, a little surprised at the statement. He quickly tried to save himself by spitting out bullshit. "Next thing I know you gonna be askin' to kiss me or some shit. I ain't no fag Books." 

                  "You right," Zeke swallowed in, and Shao waited for him to continue his sentence. "Can I kiss you Shao?" 

                   Shaolin's heart dropped, he looked up at Zeke's nervous face. He wanted to lean in. He wanted to say yes of course you can Zeke. There were many things Shao wanted to do. But his inner pride was saying this was a trap, that doing this would make himself look weak. His lip quivered, his mind raced. Fuck it. Shao stood on his tippy toes, ready to close the gap between him and Zeke when-

                  "Zeke! Shao! Whatcha guys doing here?" There standing was Ra-Ra and Boo Boo. Fuck.


	4. Novacane

          Shao rarely got embrassed, it was even more rare to see him blush but here he was with his face heated and red. Zeke was just as bad, the bright shade showing up worse on his lighter complextion. The wordsmith was a stuttering mess. "We was just watchin that new Kung fu movie." 

                    Boo-Boo raised an eyebrow, both confused and concerned at the same time. Ra-Ra studied their faces, both of them were forcing a smile and spitting out gibberish. Shaolin Fantastic was always calm and collected, why did he look so nervous? His "cool guy" mask was cracking. "Why you guys actin so funny? Was the movie that bad?" 

                     Both Shao and Zeke internally let out a sigh of relief. The Kiplings hadn't heard any of their private conversation. The duo both were increasingly more calm after that confirmation. "Nah just this summer heat probably." Shao almost groaned, pulling at the collar of his shirt. 

                    "You guys here with Dizzee or somethin?" Zeke asked, half trying to change the subject and half curious if they knew about Thor. 

                     "Nahh, Ra-Ra just wanted to see the new Star Wars movie for the thousandth time." Boo-Boo said, jokingly acting irritated. Ra-Ra rolled his eyes and the two bickered playfully for a good minute, just like the brothers always tended to do. Their family was tight and Shaolin often wondered how he would have turned out if he had been raised in a home like the Kiplings.

                    Zeke had told his tìa they'd be home in time for dinner, so the two quickly wrapped things up with the pair and left the cinema.  As soon as they were on the streets again Ezekiel burst out with a raspy laugh. "That was a close one, you should have seen yo' face."

                    Shaolin on the other hand did not find the situation very funny. His eyebrows were crooked in anger, his mouth in a pout. "Don't ever pull some shit like that again Books." 

                   The taller of the two was shocked at the others outburst. "The fuck you mean?"

                   "Yo' ass acting all gay and shit. I don't know what you think this is, but you gonna end up makin' people think we're a couple of fags."  

                   Zeke couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew that Shao could be irrational, but he couldn't believe the dj was being so closed minded. Today was supposed to be fun, but this shit was too much. "You know what? Fuck you, Shao." At this they both stopped in the middle of the sidewalk staring each other down. Onlookers probably swore the two were about to fight. The moment was obviously heated.

                  "Fuck yo' ass too Zeke." Shao snorted in complete disbelief. "I'm fuckin' out of here. Go fuck yo' bitch Mylene. I'm done arguing wit yo ass." The fired up dj pushed Zeke backwards and stormed off. Zeke didn't plan on following.

                   Shao headed straight to his temple. Of course as soon as he got there he broke down crying like a little bitch. He knew he was in the wrong,he knew he had hurt Zeke. It was obvious in the way his wordsmith's voice cracked and how his eyes almost watered. When he imagined it again the dj felt like someone stabbed him in the heart. His emotions were through the roof. Shao knew that he liked Zeke. More than a friend. He never wanted to acknowledge it though. His feelings seemed too personal to be sharing out loud. Now that they were out in the open it made him feel stupid. His love for Zeke would never be requited. Especially after the temper tantrum he just threw. 

                           The fact that Zeke was catching on to Shao's feelings just threw him off.  The fact that Ra-Ra and Boo-Boo almost witnessed a moment that was far too personal also threw him off. Not only was he embarrassed, he was also ashamed. Only weak niggas express their feelings. Shaolin Fantastic was not a weak nigga. This fake ass facade was killing him. Hot tears ran down his messy face, Zeke probably fucking hated him. It was understandable. 

                          This soft shit was stupid, Shao knew it was. He couldn't help but laugh, tears still running down his face. He rubbed them away and lit a joint. It calmed him down, allowed him room to breathe. He rolled his head back and stared up at ceiling. He stopped worrying and instead just thought about Zeke's cute smile. He thought about how nervous the boys face was when he asked that four worded question. Can I kiss you? Shao smiled to himself. He let the phrase repeat in his head. 

                       The now mellow dj almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a bang at his door. He chewed his lip, expecting the worst, as he walked over to open it. It was Dizzee.

"Have you seen Ezekiel? He never came home for dinner. Mylene hasn't seen him either."


	5. Earned It

     Shao rolled his eyes. Zeke always was one for dramatics. "I'll go find his ass." He mumbled under his breath in a sour tone. 

Shaolin was of course pretending he wasn't worried so Dizzee didn't think less of him. Deep down Shao was internally freaking out, praying to God that Books was okay. Praying to God that Books would forgive him. He'd kill to turn back time, to not let his pride get the best of him. There was a side to him that simply thought what he did was right though. Pushing Zeke away was good. Zeke had a bright future, Shao didn't. He put that aside for now.

                        The dj was conflicted on where to look first. He thought of all places he had seen Zeke at before. He thought back to the night Mylene had rejected Zeke. He was whining with alcohol in hand, down on that big ass rock by the high school. 

                    Of course that's where Shao went to look first. And of course that's exactly where Zeke was. The wordsmith was sitting there, chugging down a bottle of alcohol. His face was puffy and red, his eyes wet. As he approached closer he noticed how Zeke's knuckles were bloody and red. He swallowed in nervously. 

                      "Hey Books." Shao greeted as softly as he could, standing fairly close to where Zeke was sitting. The afro headed boy perked up alarmed by Shao's presence. He quickly jumped up as his face contorted to straight anger. 

                        "The fuck you doin' here?" He downed the rest of the vile tasting drink then threw the glass alcohol bottle, it's loud shattering noise echoing into the quiet night. 

                          "I came to apologize," Shao forced the words out, worried they didn't sound genuine enough. There were very few occasions when Shao felt sorry about anything, this one was definitely one of those times though. "You was right, B. I shouldn't been sayin' that shit to you."

                       Even in his tipsy state Zeke didn't have the courage to look the dj in the eyes. This shit was too emotional and after all the arguments the two have went through, Zeke felt this one has hurt him the most.  
               
                     "You always be saying the coldest things Shao." Zeke trembled, lips frowning and eyes on the verge of tearing up for the hundredth time tonight. "I know you ain't used to anyone being there for you but shit. Maybe there's a reason behind it, maybe that's why niggas avoid you." Ezekiel was suprised when the words left his own mouth, but in the heat of the moment he had no filter. 

                 Shao frowned hearing the venomous words leave his best friends mouth. If the timing was different that probably would have riled up Shao. He probably would have started an argument that would have most likely led to a physical fight. Shao always stood up for himself, even if he was in the wrong. But this was Zeke. Ezekiel fucking Figuero. The dj wouldn't harm a hair on the kids head, not purposely at least. Especially not at a time like this. 

                  "Maybe you right. But I ain't mean anything I said though Books." Shao's voice was tender and clearly hurt. He nervously grabbed Zeke's hand, softly running his fingers over his wordsmiths bloody knuckles. "Shaolin Fantastic rarely makes mistakes, but he'll admit this is one." The dj added, trying to lighten up the situation. 

                   Zeke looked down at his own lap, surprised at Shao's gentle touches. Surprised at Shao's soft tone. Of course he'd end up forgiving him. It didn't mean that none of this hurt though.

                  "I guess I should be sorry too," Shao raised an eyebrow confused. "I shouldn't have come on to you like that. You was obviously uncomfortable, I shoulda stopped." Ezekiel was ashamed of his earlier actions, touching on Shao's thighs. Openly flirting. Even asking to kiss the man. 

                   "The fuck you apologizing for that?" Shaolin's jaw dropped in disbelief. Why would Zeke think Shao didn't enjoy that cheesy bullshit? "I was not uncomfortable, B. I was the exact opposite of uncomfortable." 

                    "So you enjoyed it?" Zeke questioned, a small smirk starting to appear on his face. 

                     Putting all his pride aside Shao adverted his eyes from his mans and decided to stop denying his feelings. "Course I did. Anything I do with yo' cheesy ass is enjoyable Books." 

                     That confirmation put butterflies in Zeke's stomach and he couldn't help but start to flash a toothy smile,trying to control his fast beating heart.  It must have been contagious cause Shao did the same soon after. "You never answered my question earlier, by the way." 

                   "What question?" Shao knew exactly the one Zeke was referring to, but of course he was going to play dumb.

                   "The one I asked before Boo-Boo and Ra-Ra's nosey asses interrupted us."

                 Shao chuckled at that, and raised an eyebrow teasing Zeke once again. "I ain't remember no question Books." 

                Zeke rolled his eyes. "You're a fucking lie." Zeke joked, tickling the dj's sides. Shao tickled back of course, soon enough they were both giggling like giddy schoolgirls. Luckily it was so late very few people were out. If there were people out they definitely weren't in sight.  

                With nothing to worry about they continued to playful wrestle each other, still tickling and laughing loudly. Shao was so happy to be here with Zeke right now. Everything was back to normal. He knew he could never take back the words he had spit out but he did know he would do almost anything to try to make up for them.  
             
          The two were having an embrassing amount of fun, rolling off the rock at some point and making their way to the grass below. Eventually Zeke had ended up on top of Shao, which he hadn't been aware of until they stopped laughing and he actually paid attention to reality. Shao could feel Zeke's breath on his face. Zeke stared at his dj's lips, his breath hitching and his face heating up."Yes." Was all the wordsmith heard once he came out of his daydream.

              "Huh?"

              Shao scoffed and rolled his eyes with a wide mouth grin. "That's the answer to yo' stupid question." 

                Zeke's eyes widened and his jaw almost dropped. The most attractive person Zeke had ever laid eyes on had just given him permission to kiss him. It made his head spin just thinking about it. Zeke got real nervous as he leaned down, closing the gap between himself and the boy underneath him. It started off slow and they both could sense the nervousness in each other. The wordsmiths lips were soft though and Shao couldn't help but deepen the kiss. They both finally got the hang of it  and continued to exchange deep long kisses back and forth. It lit a spark inside the boys unlike no other. 

                The kiss wasn't one you'd see on screen, it was messy and it was raw. But it was the most beautiful thing they had experienced, and they wanted to do it forever. They moved into a sitting position and Zeke was basically in Shao's lap. The closeness was necessary as he was taking in every kiss hungrily like a starved dog. Shao put his hands on Zeke's hips. Zeke let out a small gasp into the other teens mouth at the touch. 

               Shaolin was the first to pull away. Both of them were breathing heavy, lips wet, with embarrassingly heated faces. "Shit Books." Shao breathless mumbled, wiping his mouth with his arm. 

                 Zeke shot back a smile, swallowing in. "Sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He had only meant for a small peck on the lips, but shit. He wasn't going to complain.

                 "The only person you should be sayin' sorry to right now is yo' tìa." Shao laughed, remembering that was the whole reason he had left his temple. Zeke gave his iconic "oh shit" face and jumped up, although his knees still felt weak. 

                "She's gonna fucking kill me." Zeke stammered, and began basically running to his house. Shao followed of course.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writting something like this, so suggestions would be great. Might add more chapters too!! (:
> 
> Catch me on twitter @flybypoe


End file.
